Liquid crystal polyester compositions including a liquid crystal polyester, a fibrous filler and a plate-like filler have been previously known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal polyester composition obtained by providing a liquid crystal polyester composition including a liquid crystal polyester (A) having a flow temperature of 310° C. to 400° C. and a liquid crystal polyester (B) having a flow temperature of 270° C. to 370° C., the liquid crystal polyester (B) blended in an amount of 10 to 150 parts by mass based on 100 parts by mass of the liquid crystal polyester (A), and blending with the liquid crystal polyester composition a fibrous and/or flat inorganic filler in an amount of 15 to 180 parts by mass based on the 100 parts by mass of the total of the liquid crystal polyester (A) and the liquid crystal polyester (B).
Patent Document 2 discloses a liquid-crystalline resin composition including: 100 parts by mass of a liquid-crystalline resin; a fibrous filler; and a scalelike filler having a number average molecular weight of 8 μm or more, wherein the blending amount of the fibrous filler is larger than the blending amount of the scalelike filler, and the total amount of the fibrous filler and the plate-like filler is 70 to 150 parts by mass.
Patent Document 3 discloses a liquid crystal polyester composition including: a liquid crystal polyester; 10 to 20% by mass of a fibrous filler having an average fiber diameter of 5 to 30 μm and a weight average fiber length of 250 to 350 μm; and 30 to 40% by mass of a plate-like filler, wherein the total amount of the fibrous filler and the plate-like filler is 40 to 60% by mass based on the whole composition.
Patent Document 4 discloses a composition including: a liquid crystal polyester; 10 to 25% by mass of a fibrous filler having a weight average fiber length of 250 to 600 μm; and 25 to 30% by mass of a plate-like filler, wherein the total amount of the fibrous filler and the plate-like filler is 40 to 50% by mass based on the whole composition.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-219085
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2007-254716
Patent Document 3: WO 2008/023839
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2010-003661